Sake and Tuna
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Luka comes to the Vocaloid house and later on meets a timid sake loving person. I know the summary sucks, but read and find out.
1. The Welcome Wagon

**A/N: This idea came from watching a video on youtube. So, don't throw stones at me if you hate it! **

**Enjoy the Luka/Haku. (and not the Haku from Naruto, people! Get your facts straight!)**

* * *

"Hey, guys! I'm back! And I brought our newest Vocaloid from America!" Miku called out to the six other Vocaloids who were in their rooms as four out of six of them emerged from their rooms and walked to the front room.

"Hey, Miku. What's up?" Len said yawning from his nap.

"Is this the new room mate you were talking about?" Rin wondered looking at the long pink-haired and blue-eyed woman.

"Yes. This is Luka Megurine. A Vocaloid like us. She's also bilingual," Miku said.

"Oooh!!" The two blonde twins said in awe while staring at the pinkette woman named Luka.

"What's that mean?" Kaito asked.

"It means I can speak Japanese and American language," Luka said in a calm yet tired voice from the trip.

"Oh...I get it now."

"Hey. Where's Meiko and Haku? They have to come and see our new friend," Miku said jumping up and down.

"Meiko's in her room sleeping her hangover off, and I think Haku's in her room doing the same thing," Rin said.

"Of course. Typical them," Miku said with her hands on her hips.

"Meiko and Haku?" Luka wondered who those two are.

"You'll meet them later. Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce everyone. Te one with blue hair is Kaito. The girl with short blonde hair is Rin and the boy with blonde spiky hair that has some of it in a small ponytail is her brother Len. They're twins, and the girl with blonde hair that has one long ponytail on the right side of her hair texting on her phone is Neru. Mind her if she doesn't make that much eye contact with you. She's always on her cellphone texting to people," Miku introduced everyone while pointing at them.

"Hey," Kaito said.

"What's up?" Neru said not moving her eyes from her phone.

"Nice to meet you!" Len said.

"Welcome to the family!" Rin said.

"Nice to meet you all," Luka said bowing to everyone.

"Come on. We'll who you around the house. It's pretty big and you could get lost," Kaito said with a manly charm while holding Luka's hand before giving her a tour through the house.

"Heh. Lady's man," Rin said.

"Yeah, but what can ya do?" Len said to her sister as the two followed Kaito and Luka.

"Seems like they like her already," Miku said happily.

"Yeah. I wonder if Haku and Meiko will react the same way?" Neru said creaking her knuckles.

"I know Meiko will like her, but I don't know about Haku. She always seems out of it wen she's drunk or has a hangover from drinking," Miku said.

"I think Haku will find Luka okay. She'll just shy herself away from her, that's all," Neru told the aqua-haired teen.

"What makes you say that? Rin said that Haku's in her room recovering from a hangover like Meiko's doing."

"I'm talking, well, texting her over the pone right now."

**Short, I know, but it's the first chapter, people. They're always short. Anyway, love it, hate it, think I should add something to it? Then send me a comment/review.**

**But if it's a bad one, then I won't respond.**

**Have a great 2010!!**


	2. Where's Haku, you ask?

After texting to Neru and seeing what her friend left her, Haku hung up her phone and quickly drank down her shot of sake (A/N: Japanese Alcohol, if anyone didn't know what it is).

"Well, you seem preoccupied today. What's up?" The bartender asked Haku who was her most valid customer to his bar.

"Oh, I got an IM from Neru telling me about the new Vocaloid at our house," Haku told him.

"You mean Luka?" Haku nodded at what the bartender was saying. "Man, I've heard her voice before and it is amazing. It's like listening to an angel. English or Japanese, that woman's got talent." Then, he stopped when he saw Haku in a sea of depression. "Oh. Sorry about that, Haku."

"It's fine. It's better than listening to Miku's name being mentioned over and over again everyday. Lousy diva with such a perfect voice," Haku angrily sulked while taking another shot of her drink.

"Are you talking about Luka or Miku?"

"Miku."

"Oh."

All Haku did was sigh as she felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket. She pulled it out, knowing who it would be, and saw her text, 'Nice to meet you, Haku.' Which made the white-haired woman blink in confusion before she saw it read at the end, 'Luka Megurine.'

Haku's eyes widened at that as she saw another text message coming to her phone. It reads..

'P.S.,

I can't wait to meet you. You must be nicer and quieter than your friend who's recovering from her hangover. :3'

Haku lightly blushed at that as she drank the remaining of her drink. "I think I'll leave back to the house today."

"Already? You've only been here for forty-five minutes," The bartender said.

"Yeah. Something....came up." Haku puts the money on the table as she puts on her black leather jacket and walks out of the bar. "See ya later."

"Alrght. Take care of yourself, kid."

"Yeah. You, too."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me use your phone to text Haku a message," Luka said giving Neru's cellphone back to the one-sided ponytail female.

"Don't mention it. Haku probably read it already while she's out," Neru replied looking at her phone, "I'm about to order take out. You want anything since you're the only one I haven't asked?"

"Yes. Fried Tuna, please," Luka recommended.

"Okay." Nero dails the number for take out as Luka turned on the TV to watch something that interested the twenty-year-old. "Had a nice time with the tour around the house?"

"You could say that. Miku kept asking me questions about what songs I can sing, along with the twins. And Kaito kept trying to hit on me and ask me out on a date which I kept telling him 'no'."

"Yeah. He's like that with any pretty girl he sees. He did it to Meiko and Miku when he first saw them until they beat the living daylights out of hm for stealing their underwear."

"Why did he do that? The underwear thing, I mean?"

Neru shrugged. "Who knows. Just another person who's a pervert."

"...Uh...huh," Luka said as she found a channel she liked that was about how to catch a fresh tuna in Osaka. "I can't wait to meet your friend Haku, though. S she nice?"

"Yeah. She's really shy and soft spoken, though, but don't worry about that. She means well," Neru said.

"Can she sing?"

"Yeah. She sings well than other people who think she can't. She has a pretty good amount of fans who like her for someone who's called 'boring,' though."

"Boring? Why are people calling her that?" Luka blinked in confusion.

"I think you'd better ask Haku herself once she comes back from where she is," Neru replied, "Usually, she's back within an hour or two when she wants to be alone while drinking."

"Drinking?"

Neru sighed at Luka's lack of knowing Haku's background. "When were you awoken? Yesterday or something?"

"No, I was awoken two weeks ago," Luka simply answered as Neru slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Ugh. Hopefully, you were built with a sense of humor and more understanding of crude remarks," The golden-eyed teen muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. You can ask Haku about the drinking."

"Oh, okay."


	3. Wine and Sky

Thirty minutes passed since Haku left her usual sulking bar as she was still walking back to the Vocaloid house. It took the twenty-seven year old woman longer to get back because of her slighting being buzzed from drinking a few shots of sake before leaving. She left her jacket unzipped as she walked back because of the alcohol causing her to heat up at a quick pace while walking.

However, during that time, Haku wondered to herself why she left the bar so early. Did it have to do with that text message the newest Vocaloid sent her? She's heard of Luka a few times from TV commercials in America who was visiting for a few months before returning back to Japan. She's beautiful, kind-hearted to people, caring, and can speak perfect American and Japanese. People even say that she has a faint scent of fresh tuna which was weird, but the fans liked it. All Haku can do is sing in Japanese and drink sake. Although it was better than people calling her a failed copy of Miku Hatsune who is known all over the world.

Well, 50 percent of the world who are anime fans, that is, but that's besides the point.

Haku finally made it back to the house who pulled out her keys and opened the door. Hearing the sound of people talking/arguing to each other, along with the TV being on and loud. So, instead of yelling, 'I'm home!' She fell flat on her face with a loud 'smack!' followed by a soft, "Owww...."

Too dizzy from the fall and sake she drank, she didn't recognize the voice that asked the failed Vocaloid, "Are you alright?"

"...Yeah. My head just hurts from drinking, that's all," Haku responded to it.

"Why are you drinking in the middle of the winter season?"

"You should know, Neru. I drink in my own self pity," Haku told the voice that helped her up.

"It's not healthy to drink the way you do. But you smell nice, though."

"Thank yo-wait a minute." Haku rubs her eyes from the face fault she made to match a face with the voice who saw her new housemate: Luka Megurine in front of her holding a napkin for Haku's bloody nose who didn't seem to notice from when she fell.

"Hello," Luka said with a smile.

"H-Hi," Haku said in a soft voice.

"I take it you're Haku Yowane."

"Yeah. And you're Luka Megurine, right?"

Luka lightly laughed still wiping the blood away from Haku's nose. "Yep. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Haku said who saw Luka staring at her with her still soft warm smile and sky blue eyes. '..Okay.. why is she staring at me? Do I have something on my face?'

Then Haku's thoughts were interrupted by Luka saying, "Your eyes are pretty." That surprised Haku at the compliment she was given.

"Uh, th-thank you," She said averting her gave away from the pink-haired woman with a small blush covering her already flushed cheeks, "I like your eyes, too. They remind me of...the sky?"

Luka giggled at the cute compliment Haku gave her. It made Haku look at the ground and timidly move her feet who felt a soft warm hand press against her cheek as it made Haku stiffened for a minute before looking up and seeing the hand belonged to Luka.

"Cute. I like you," The pink headed woman said with her hand still on Haku's cheek and a smile still plastered on her face.

Haku blushed at that as the two of them didn't move from where they were until they heard the doorbell rang. She jumped when she heard Neru yell, "Alright! Guys! Takeout's here!" As Luka brushed her hand away from Haku's blushing cheek.

Neru was running to the door and stopped when she saw Haku and Luka at the door. "Oh. Hey, Luka. I see you've met Haku."

"Yes. Yes, I have," Luka said as Neru ran to the door. Luka winked at Haku before walking away to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Haku. Are you alright? Your face is all red," Neru wondered to her sake-drinking friend as the other Vocaloid's were sitting at the table.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Haku said with her head against the table.

* * *

Miku: Hey, why isn't Luka paired with me?

Inyunaruto365: You two have been paired up all the time. It's time for Haku to deserve some love from Luka!

Haku: She's gotta point, Miku.

Miku: Silence, drunky! (huddles in corner)

Inyunaruto365: At least you got Kaito.

Miku: I don't care about that Ice Cream-eating loon!

Kaito: Hey, I resent that! T~T

Inyunaruto365: Don't worry, Kaito. At least you have your fans.

Kaito: True, I guess.


	4. Dinner, a Show, and Company

"And that was when we had to wake up Kaito from his ice cream coma by stuffing bananas in his mouth and making him swallow them," Rin told her story to Luka who laughed at what happened to Kaito.

"I could've managed without Miku sticking a Leek (A/N: Spring Union) down my throat," Kaito said rubbing his throat from the horrid day.

"I thought it would help Rin from stuffing a whole bunch of bananas down your mouth," Miku objected.

"Well, it didn't!"

"And those were my bananas you used for Kaito, Rin!" Len said eating take out Neru bought for everyone.

"I told you it was an emergency, Len. Will you let it go?"

"... Maybe. When you buy me some more bananas."

All Luka did was laugh at the argument taking place with the twins and popular teen diva. Meiko was finally out of her room drinking water from her hangover, along with introducing herself properly to Luka and apologizing for yelling at her earlier.

"You guys are like a family," Luka said.

"A big, loud, dysfunctional family," Neru said texting on her phone again before putting it up and eating more of her Chinese food.

"But none of us can't have it any other way," Meiko said drinking a can of soda.

"True. I guess," Rin and Len both said in unison.

"You get used to Len and Rin talking like that," Miku whispered to Luka, "It still bothers us when they talk together like that. It's like one of the twins know what the other's thinking."

"So, I see," Luka said as everyone continued to eat their food Neru bought. The other Vocaloids were talking amongst themselves except for Haku who was quietly listening to her friends conversations on account of her not in the mood of talking. Neru could tell that Haku didn't feel like talking as the Sake-drinking Vocaloid was eating her food, she could sense that someone was staring at her.

Knowing that it wasn't Neru staring at her, Haku looked up from dazing at her shrimp lo mein, to see Luka lovingly staring at her. Luka had her elbow on the table whose hand was leaning against the right side of her cheek. She had the same warm smile on her face like when the two were at the door, but Haku could tell that the smile is also a mixture of a warm gentle one and a.. seductive one.

Haku blushed at that and timidly looked away from Luka's gaze, back to her food.

* * *

"And this is my room where I watch TV, sleep, and well, pass out when I drink on weekends," Haku said introducing Luka to her room, bed, computer, and TV who asked the silver-haired woman if she could see her room since her room was the only one the pinkette hasn't seen.

Luka then heard a meow from behind her as she turned around and saw a small white cat jump on Haku's window shaking off some snow that was on her white fur (A/N: I don't know if the cat's a boy or a girl. They never really say.)

"Well, hello, there. Who might you be?" Luka said picking up the cold-furred feline who had a black and dark purple bow on around her neck.

"Oh, and that's my cat, Yowaneko. She followed me here after I gave her some food when she was a stray," Haku said sitting on the bed with Luka, "She wanders from place to place if I'm not here and always comes back here after her little journey from being in town all day."

"Aww! She's so cute!" Luka said gently hugging Yowaneko who happily purred.

"Wow. This is the first time Yowaneko has ever stayed still while being held by anyone besides me. I guess she senses something that she likes about you," Haku said.

"So it seems." Luka puts the cat in her lap and begins to pet her as the pink-haired woman said, "Hey, Haku."

"Huh?"

"You don't talk that much, do you?"

Haku began to fiddle with her fingers for some reason. "...You could say that."

"Why? I'm not gonna bite you or anything," Luka joked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. I've always been like that around Miku and the others." Haku shrugged

"What about Neru and Meiko? Are you shy around them?" Luka wondered as Yowaneko jumped from the blued-eyed woman's lap, to her cozy little bed in the corner before falling asleep.

"Neru, no. Meiko, yes."

"Why, though?"

"Because when Meiko's drunk, I don't know if she's nice or about to attack me because of the wine and beer she drinks," Haku told her.

"That would explain her strong scent of beer and whisky," Luka said.

"Yeah, since you were able to smell the sake on me as well."

"True, but your scent of alcohol is sweeter than Meiko's. Like the scent of flowers and honey."

"Uh.. Thanks," Haku said blushing from the compliment. "So.. uh, how are you liking everything here? In Japan, I mean?"

"It's good. It's a lot bigger and noisier than America, though. And a whole lot of people walking from one place to the next depending on where I was," Luka explained.

"Yeah. That's Japan for ya," Haku said scratching the back of her right ear.

"Hey. Haku."

The silver-haired yawned before saying, "Yeah?"

"Your friend Neru told me that people use to call you 'boring' because of how you sing. Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Luka wondered as Haku was quiet for a while before answering.

"... I don't sing like the others. I can't sing very high like Miku, Meiko, Rin or you. I can only sing in medium tone which is boring and sounds horrible to people who hear me sing," Haku explained as tears ran down her face, "I'm a – I'm a failed copy of Miku because of my singing voice being so terrible."

"Oh, no! Please, don't cry! I don't like it when people cry like that," Luka said in a panicky tone sitting on her knees a bit closer to the weeping Haku.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm like this whenever I drink Sake, along with when I'm angry sometimes," Haku sniffled.

"Even so, I don't like to see people I care about crying like this," Luka said wiping Haku's tears away from her flustered cheeks.

"You-You care about me?"

"Well, yeah. You're a nice person, so why not?"

Haku was surprised to hear that. No one has ever said that to her before. Well, a few times with Neru, but she doesn't like to show that much emotion around a lot of people. However, for some reason, hearing it from Luka made her feel.. happy. Something she hasn't felt in a while that didn't have her drunk. She wanted that moment to last for a while longer until she suddenly felt her head pounding from drinking a couple of shots of sake as the red-eyed woman held it in pain.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked in concern.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go to bed if you're like that," Luka told her.

"Yeah, I should," Haku yawns again who heard Luka ask the silver-haired woman a question.

"Huh? What is it?" Haku wondered getting herself ready for bed.

"Would it be okay if I sleep here with you tonight?"

Haku's face turned red at that who timidly fidgeted with her fingers. It would be nice to fall asleep and wake up with someone there other than waking up alone again like she does everyday.

"... Uh, sure. But why?"

"When I was awoken, a few people would sleep around me just in case anything were to happen to me when I slept," Luka said in a pretty average tone.

"Oh. Okay," Haku said, 'I guess she doesn't sleep very well when she's by herself.'

* * *

Both Haku and Luka were laying in Haku's bed. They were both still awake as Haku was laying on her back looking at the ceiling while Luka was laying on her side awake as well. She was supporting her head up with her right hand and staring happily at Haku who was trying not to notice.

Luka could tell that Haku was shy about the newest Vocaloid sleeping in the same bed with her.

I mean, who wouldn't?

"You sure are quiet compared to your friends," Luka said.

"S-Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I don't mind if you're quiet like that. It means you're a good listener when it comes to people's problems."

"Uh, y-yeah," Haku blushed at the comment Luka gave her as the two didn't say anything for a while in Haku's bed.

Luka was now laying on her back like Haku, looking at the ceiling as Haku still felt awkward from the silence and Luka sleeping with her tonight. However, Haku was happy about falling asleep with someone as she felt her eyelids began to get heavy about to let sleep take over her mind until she heard Luka say...

"Hey, Haku."

"Mm?" Haku turned her head to Luka's.

"I've heard everyone here sing except you. Tomorrow, I want to go to a karaoke place where I can hear you sing."

"T-Tomorrow? Sing? Karaoke?... Me?" Haku said wide-eyed at that.

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

"W-Well, it's just that... I don't like to sing.... in front of people.. because of how I sing."

"Oh, come on. I wanna get to know you a bit better, along with Miku and the others. Please?" Luka pouted giving Haku a pleading look on her face making Haku's heart pound from it.

The crimson-eyed woman avoided the cute puppy-dog look before implying, "S-Sure. I-I don't mind."

Luka smiled. "Alright! I can't wait to hear how you sing!" She cheered before yawning and laying her head on her pillow as she immediately fell asleep.

"Yeah... Can't wait." Haku gulped before falling asleep and dreading the next day to come.


	5. Waking up to blue sky eyes

The next morning, Haku was still asleep with a slight headache from drinking last night. Luckily, she closed her blinds upwards so sunlight wouldn't come in and bother her or her minimum-sized hangover. Drool was running down the side of Haku's mouth as the silver-haired woman was in sub conscious sleep, she felt something heavy on her chest that made her begin to panic and think...

'Oh, god! I think I'm having a heart attack!' Haku immediately opened her eyes to see Luka sleeping with her head against the other woman's chest. Haku wonder why Luka was asleep in her bed until she remembered what happened last night and blushed. She allowed Luka to sleep with her fro the night who didn't mind the company at all as Haku was taking a breath in, smelling a faint scent of fresh tuna.

She smiled at the fragrant and unique smell inflating her nostrils when Haku was about to move Luka off of her. So, instead of doing that, Haku remained being laid on by Luka for a while longer as the crimson-eyed woman continued to smell Luka's tuna scent for a good five minutes in the silent room Haku and Luka shared for the night. She suddenly fell asleep where for once in her years of drinking, she felt content as she heard the soft sound of birds singing.

0 0 0 0 0

In the kitchen, Kaito was getting a half eaten bowl of ice cream and began to eat the rest half tiredly.

"Ugh. I gotta lay off the ice cream." Then, Kaito rethought of what he was thinking before saying aloud, "Nahhh!" As the blue-haired man saw Meiko walked into the kitchen with red eyes and messy hair from drinking beer late last night. "Well, if it isn't Miss Drunky McDrunk Pants."

"Shut-up," Meiko angrily told him making coffee, "Ugh, my head is killing me."

"Welcome to the club... Is everyone still asleep?"

"Yeah. Even the troublesome Kagamine Twins," Meiko said sitting next to Kaito and waiting for the coffee to be ready.

"I'm surprised to hear that."

"Yeah. I know."

Meiko's coffee was done as she poured herself a cup and drank it down without cooling the substance down.

"You know, you should wait until the coffee cool's down," Kaito told Meiko.

"I don't care. My tongue is too numb in the morning for me to feel anything from drinking too many beers," Meiko said drinking her still scolding hot coffee who felt it rush down her throat, "Hey. Speaking of drinking, is Haku up?"

Kaito shrugged. "I dunno. She's so quiet when she wakes up, she can be anywhere because of her being so light on her feet."

"True that, true that. She's like a ninja. Well, minus the skills of a ninja when she's sober, that is." Kaito agreed as Meiko chugged down the rest of her hot coffee.

"I might as well see if Haku's up or not."

"Alright."

Meiko puts down her cup before walking upstairs and going to Haku's closed door. Knocking on the door, the light brown-haired woman said, "Hey, Haku. You up or are you in the bathroom?"

0 0 0 0 0

In Haku's room, she could hear the sound of someone knocking on her door and Meiko's voice asking her if she's awake. Haku's eyes began to open at that and saw Luka's head still leaned against her chest as the silver-haired woman blushed at that who saw Luka slowly open her eyes from the knocking and talking that was coming outside of Haku's room.

While Haku remained silent, she saw Luka move her body around a bit before stretching herself out and yawning as she laid her head back on Haku's chest and looked up at the crimson-eyed woman.

"Good Morning."

"G-Good Morning," Haku said, "Did you sleep well?"

Luka nodded with a smile on her face. "Thanks to you, I was able to sleep peacefully." Haku blushed lightly at that as her and Luka got out of bed. Stretching to get her joints from being stiff, Haku couldn't help, but stare at Luka's clotheless form. Luka was wearing a black bra with a pair of black underwear as the singer saw this and smiled at what Haku was looking at.

"You like my underwear?" Luka said as Haku blushed again hearing this.

"N-No. I wasn't looking there," She said covering her face with her blanket as Luka lightly laughed at that and walked to Haku's closet, "H-Hey. What are you doing in my closet?"

"Nothing. Just looking to see what you have is all," Luka said looking at Haku's clothing in the closet as Haku was slowly rising from being in bed. She still felt her head lightly pounding from drinking last night.

'Well, at least it's not as bad as it usually i- huh?" Haku looks to see Luka holding up a dark purple bra. "Hey! Th-That's my bra!" She exclaimed jumping out of bed and taking the lingerie away from Luka with a red face.

"Oh? You seem bigger than most of your friends, though," Luka said as Haku's face turned dark red at that.

Luka smiled and giggled at Haku's shyness as she trailed her blue eyes up and down Haku's body and what she was wearing. Haku wore a long black shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a black bra. The grey-headed adult wasn't wearing any pants or shorts where Luka saw Haku wearing a black pair of underwear. Luka could also see how good Haku's figure was that made the pinkette smile even more who saw a faded scar on the left side of Haku's stomach.

"Hey, Haku. How did you get that scar?"

"What scar?" Haku looks on her body to see on what Luka was talking about.

"This one." Luka lightly pokes at Haku's stomach as it made the red-eyed woman jump from the gentle touch. The scar is almost in the shape of a narrowed sideways 'I' that was running across her midsection.

"O-Oh. I got that two years ago when I got into a fight with someone. Unfortunately, I don't know who, though because when I sobered up, I found myself lying next to the bar I usually go, with the fresh wound on my stomach," Haku explained.

"Wow. Where you able to fine out who attacked you like that?" Luka wondered.

"No. I was too drunk to remember his face from when it happened. Besides, it happened about two to three years ago, so I'm fine," Haku said who heard Meiko knock on her door again.

"Hey, Haku. You up yet or still sleeping from your drinking again," She said through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up, Meiko. I'll be out in a little bit," Haku called out.

"Okay. If you see Luka, tell her the same thing. I'm gonna get something for this damn headache," Meiko said mumbling her last statement before walking off to the kitchen.

Luka smiled. "Your friend really cares about you."

"You could say that. She's just making sure I don't overdrink with the sake I have every night," Haku said as Luka put her clothes on.


End file.
